


The One 伦敦间谍AU

by PiDanSeven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, London Spy, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, HE, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce在暴风雨中坠落，Clark给了他一把伞。<br/>HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One 伦敦间谍AU

**Author's Note:**

> 伦敦间谍里编剧对Danny和Alex这一对的设定和我的爱情观非常非常重合，另外这个场景和这段台词也是我非常喜欢的，我想如果他们发生在我同样爱着的超蝙身上，会是怎样呢？

今天纽约的雨绵连得让人生厌。Bruce从车上下来，他拒绝了Alfred给他打的伞，任由冰冷而密集的雨滴落在他身上。几滴雨水趁机漏进了他的衣领，他忍不住瑟缩了一下脖子。  
Bruce大步走进楼里，点头回应了几个向他招呼的员工。这是他的家产，这是他的领地——韦恩集团。他的父母拥有无尽的财富，却也没能多一秒的生命。一切都终结在他八岁时的那个夜晚，他的父母在他面前死去，从此他成了孤儿，成了韦恩家的当家人。  
而今天是他们的忌日。  
Bruce处理完了文件，把它们放到一边。他没有立马把文件交给秘书，打算等到下班的时候再给他——毕竟他们眼里的韦恩不可能有这么高的工作效率。他站起身，点起一根烟走向落地窗，看着被隔在窗外的雨幕。  
有时候他不知道自己到底在做什么。他下意识地拒绝向公众展露真实的自己，韦恩庄园之外，他一直漫不经心地扮演着另一个角色——一个坐拥金山不怎么聪明的花花公子，而在韦恩庄园之内，他——他也不知道自己是谁。  
一根烟抽了一半，他心中的烦躁仍然未消减。Bruce愤怒地想扔掉烟头，又控制住了自己甩出去的双手。他略微颤抖地将烟按灭在烟灰缸中，额角青筋暴起。他几步走到椅子旁，整个人坐了进去。  
柔软的皮具稍微起了那么一点作用。此时桌子上的电话响起来，秘书告诉他有一个合作对象的电话正准备接进来。“推掉，重新约一个时间。”说完他便挂了电话，阔少的任性是可以被原谅的——有时候这个形象也并没有什么不好。  
Bruce现在不想去理会任何事，他更不想见任何人。他想要砸光房间里所有的东西，他想要冲进这大雨中，他想要在建筑间荡来荡去——就像蜘蛛侠那样。好吧，最后这个有点过了，他凝神看着窗外雨滴砸在旁边大楼上的形状，想象着那该是怎样的声音。  
不，什么都不会被称为疯狂——只要他是Bruce Wayne。  
他一边往外走去，一边拨通了电话。

Bruce选择了大楼角落的安全楼梯。他估计着Alfred的进程，以此来决定他的步速。当他一步一步地走到屋顶时，夹杂着雨滴的大风瞬间席卷了他。风狠狠地刮过他的颧骨，他的头发被打湿了垂下来贴在额头上。  
可是之前的阴郁一扫而空。  
他大笑着看着停在屋顶的直升机，Alfred坐在驾驶座上。没想到是他亲自来了，Bruce跑过去，拉开门坐到了副驾位上。他大喊着，怕声音被大雨带走：“你不在家准备午饭了吗？”  
“既然Bruce少爷选择提早下班，我想我没有待在庄园的必要。”Alfred回答他，示意他坐好。  
Bruce坐了回去，Alfred握着操纵杆让直升机飞起来。轰轰作响的起飞声被雨声掩盖了大半，似乎没有多少人留意到这边——正合他心意。  
“我必须得问一下，您想去哪？”  
“我不知道！随便哪！到曼哈顿去吧！”他大喊着。他有点喜欢上这样的雨天了，起码他能随心所欲地大喊。

直升机飞过东河上空，往日平静的河面此刻满是雨点溅起的水花，甚至隐隐泛起了浪。Bruce全神贯注地看着下方，看起来他离水面那么近 ，又像是无限地远。他的血液在血管里躁动着，他注意到了自己剧烈的心跳声。一个想法像一闪而过的火花一样划过他的脑海——  
他转过来冲Alfred笑了一下。  
他可以做任何他想要做的事，无论他是谁。  
“回头见，Alfred。”  
然后他从直升机上跳了下去。

********

他在下坠。丝毫不缓地直线下坠。  
多么美妙的重力啊，Bruce在心中赞叹。他似乎什么都听不到了，把所有的一切都抛在了身后，不知道Alfred有没有吓到大喊——  
Bruce睁开眼看向天空，他被风吹得狂乱的头发挡住了他的视野，不过这并不妨碍他看到空中那架直升机，一直盘旋着想找个地方降落。曼哈顿大桥上可没有让它降落的地方，至少得飞到东河的另一头。他微笑起来，几乎可以想到老管家无可奈何的样子。他可以之后再跟Alfred认错，不过眼下，他需要先让自己降落。  
为了尽可能地避免坏天气的影响Alfred让直升机飞得比较高，不然在Bruce跳下来的五秒钟之内他就可以喝到东河的水了。  
他迅速打开背后的降落伞包，听到伞面被空气灌满舒展在空中的声音。Bruce的整个身体被狠狠一拽， 接着缓缓地带着他降落。之前他在直升机上看到了这个降落伞包，然后在准备跳出来的一瞬间将它背在了身上。如果Alfred已经看到他这个动作的话，也许今晚他可以少听十分钟的“规劝”——Alfred是这么形容的。  
可是事情并不如他设想的那么顺利。  
风实在是太大了，Bruce勉强平衡着，摇摇晃晃地准备落在曼哈顿大桥上。大概离桥面还有10来米的时候一阵堪称毁灭性的狂风冲着他的降落伞砸过来，接下来一个要命的倾斜，Bruce就被降落伞拽着直直往桥面上坠落下去。他猜想他的救命降落伞此刻就像被人丢在门外的垃圾一样皱巴巴地裹作一团，看来雨天真的不适合一切空中运动。  
Bruce看准了时机，在自己即将一头砸到桥面的时候缩起身体顺势打了个滚落到地面上。这本来是可以奏效的，但他忘了自己还被降落伞缠着。一个十分不舒服的跟头后他的腿结实地碰到了桥面，在他试图停下来的时候被身后的降落伞继续往前拽了几米。Bruce猝不及防地被拖着滚了几圈，砸得他头晕眼花。  
他面朝下躺着，整个人被罩在降落伞之下。等到眼前的那阵晕眩过去后，他逐渐找回了自己的感知。Bruce从降落伞下爬出来，迫不及待地解掉了背后的伞扣。  
他喘着粗气看着四周，桥上并没有几个行人。他觉得自己应该扭到了什么地方，因为他浑身都在疼。Bruce慢慢地走过桥上，天呐这可真有点刺激过头了，但他承认要是可以的话他绝对会再来一次。  
Bruce在桥边坐了下来。烦人的雨小了很多，但这并没有阻碍Bruce变成一只瑟瑟发抖的落汤鸡。极限运动带来的肾上腺素快速褪去，他不由自主地发着抖。Bruce伸手去摸裤袋里的手机，他需要联络Alfred。  
生理性反应来得远比他想得要严重，他几乎不能抓住他的手机，在Bruce加大了手上的力度后手机便从他手中飞了出去，在他面前摔成了几部分。  
该死的。Bruce小声地骂着，现在他只能等着Alfred找到他了。  
他伸手去捡面前的手机，就在此时Bruce惊讶地发现他的手伸到了一块没有下雨的地方，与此同时一双皮鞋出现在他眼前——这双鞋子肯定没办法再穿了。  
Bruce抬起头，一个高大的年轻男人撑着一把黑伞蹲在他面前。那个男人先是捡起那堆不能再称之为手机的东西放到他手中，然后把伞往Bruce那边倾了倾，遮住了他整个人。  
Bruce完全没听到他靠近的声音——一切都怪这场雨。  
撑着黑伞的男人有着一张棱角分明帅气的脸，却戴着一副土气的眼镜，他穿着一身套装，似乎这种鬼天气还要外出去工作，Bruce迅速锁定了几个答案。  
眼前的人有着和周围阴沉沉的气氛完全不一样的气质。那么长一座桥，他选择在他身边停下来。然后Bruce听到他说，用十分悦耳的男中音：“你没事吧？”（are u ok？）  
Bruce下意识地立马回答道：“我，我没事。”似乎颤抖也作用到了他的舌头上。  
即使打着伞，男人也没能从这场雨中幸免。用发胶梳好的头发从额前散落了一缕垂下来，微微地打着小卷，显得整个人没那么严肃。  
男人皱着眉紧紧地盯着他，仿佛此刻除了他，全世界什么东西都不再值得他的注意力。你还好吗？多么简单的一句话。他每天都被人这么问，他每天都回答说我没事。此刻Bruce感到这个陌生人的关心是那么地真切，他想再说点什么。  
“你不认识我，不然你肯定知道我从来都很好。”对的，Bruce Wayne会这么回答。  
男人的面容并没有因为这句话放松下来，Bruce发现他屏住了呼吸等待他的回答，然而他等到的是男人伸过来的手掌。宽大有力，骨节分明，之前他递给他手机的时候Bruce就注意到了。  
男人伸出了一根手指，缓缓触到了他的眼角，然后轻轻地抹去了一滴水珠。也许是汗水，也许是雨滴，Bruce并不知道。他只知道整个过程中自己绷紧了身体，目光不曾从男人脸上移开。  
Bruce等待着男人的手收回去，就在他以为这就是结束的时候，男人把手中的伞塞到他手里，然后头也不回地跑向桥的另一头。  
他从未如此手足无措过，Bruce冲着男人的背影大喊：“那你怎么办？”  
那个男人短暂地回了一下头，也冲他喊：“我要去的地方就在前面！”Bruce还没来得及再叫住他，男人便跑到前面去了。  
Bruce就这么撑着伞，看着那个奔跑的身影远去。直到它越来越小，最后拐了一个弯，彻底不见了。  
他就这么一直站在桥上，手里握着那把伞和碎了的手机，直到风和雨都彻底停下来，直到Alfred终于找到他，直到他终于被裹了干燥的毯子塞回车子里。  
一直到晚上他洗完澡，站在卧室阳台外看着天空发呆时他才回过神来。那个男人的眼睛——Bruce想着，他怎么能没有第一时间注意到？他敢打赌，若是没有眼镜的遮挡没有人不会立刻被那样的蓝眼睛吸引。也许说不定这就是那个男人的目的呢？  
Alfred的叩门声打断了他的思绪，Bruce让他进来。  
从找到他开始，Alfred一句教训他的话都没说，甚至都没怎么说话。Bruce暗暗思索Alfred想要说的内容。  
“Bruce少爷，我特意煮了驱寒的汤，您可以现在喝了。”Alfred给他端过来一碗汤。  
Bruce顺从地接过，沉默地喝起来。据他经验所得，Alfred表现得反常的时候，他最好静观其变。  
果然Alfred开口了：“Bruce少爷，我想跟您请个假。”  
他可没想到这个。“为什么？”  
“我想离开庄园一阵子。”却没有更多地解释。  
Bruce一口把剩下的汤都喝完，“需要多少钱你自己拿，你想休息多久就休息多久，就是——，就是别离开这好吗？”  
老管家似乎叹了一口气，“不是这些，Bruce少爷。您也知道，我年纪很大了。”他停了一下，示意Bruce回到卧室，“您刚淋了雨，别在阳台上吹风了。”Bruce沉默地走进来，站着看向他。Alfred接着开口：“我已经老到再也经不起任何折腾了，Bruce少爷，我没办法看着您在我面前这样对待自己。”  
Bruce仍然沉默着。  
“所有的这些举动，所有的这些挣扎，所有这些您称之为“疯狂”的事情，我都可以理解。只是今天我发现，我承受不起看着您这样儿戏对待自己生命的做法了。”  
“我有做好——”  
“您无法保证。”Alfred叹气，“上一次没上膛，这一次有降落伞包，您怎么知道下一次有什么呢？”  
“我会——”  
“正是这样我才担心，您的这种倾向，您的自毁意志。”Alfred像是哽住了，“说出这个词是多么地让我痛心。”  
Alfred停下来，Bruce看着眼前的老人。从孩童到成年，Alfred一直陪伴着他，养育着他，他是他唯一的家人了。  
“对不起，Alfred。”Bruce走上前抱住他。  
Alfred安慰地拍了拍他的肩。  
Bruce静静地抱了他一会，然后在他耳边说：“我今天遇到了一个人。”  
Alfred示意他继续，Bruce在他肩膀上蹭了蹭然后放开了他。“一个男人，在桥上的时候，他给了我他的伞。”  
“我明白了。”  
“听起来你并不惊讶。”  
“我觉得这挺容易猜到的。”  
Bruce坐到床上，垂着头看着自己的手。“我不知道……你不知道他挺不一样的。”  
“因为给了您一把伞？”  
“不，不止是这样。我不知道。”Bruce有点烦躁地开口：“我说不清楚，反正我觉得他很不一样。”随后他抬起头微笑地看着Alfred：“他对我来说很特别。”  
Alfred颔首：“我的建议是，做你想要做的事，Bruce少爷。”说完他站起身，准备往外走。  
Bruce连忙问：“所以你不走了吗？”  
“您还想再吃一点小甜饼吗？”Alfred在关上门前这么问他。  
Bruce随便晃了晃手表示拒绝，然后把自己摔到了床上。从时间上来算Alfred一定是晚饭的时候就开始烤小甜饼了，他根本没想要请假，也没想要离开——Alfred实在太了解他了。  
Bruce又想到了白天遇见的那个人，他下定决心，他一定要找到他。

***

接下来的一周里，每天他都提早下班，然后到曼哈顿大桥上去等那个人。  
如果当时他没对他说谎的话，那个男人工作的地方就离这不远。或许并不是每天工作的地方，不然第二天Bruce就可以再遇见他了。那个男人有一份需要到户外的工作，哪怕是那样糟糕的天气也不例外，况且当时他还穿着套装。是个白领，不太像律师。虽然男人本身的气质挺像，但律师可不会穿那样的皮鞋。而这座桥附近并没有聚集大型公司或者办公楼，那么也不会是会计。倒是有一家报纸社的大楼就坐落在附近。  
一个记者，似乎挺合情合理。这也解释了男人弹性的工作时间，Bruce已经在这座桥上等了一周了，那个男人都没有出现，说不定就是上次雨天的报道让他有了几天的假期。

****

又是噩梦般的周一。  
Bruce机械般地处理完公司的事情后又一次翘了班，开着车来到了大桥旁边。当车停在桥头的时候，他熄了火，却没有进一步动作。也许这一切都是徒劳无功，也许什么都不会改变。  
他抬头看着桥上来往的行人，不知道在想些什么。  
几分钟之后，他重新启动了车子，调转方向离开。

低落的情绪一直持续到晚上。Bruce闷闷不乐地吃完了晚饭，看了一会书便准备去睡觉。他躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。说实话，他有点想不起那个男人的样子了，他的发型，他的鼻子，他嘴唇的形状，甚至他穿的什么颜色的衣服都忘了。他只记得，那天雨幕将他与世界隔绝开来的时候，那个男人撑着一把伞，走近了他，开启了一段对话。  
思绪游荡着，不知什么时候他便沉入了梦境。

他首先感受到的是雨声，然后他发现自己没办法喘气。Bruce低头看着自己，发现自己面朝下趴着。有什么东西罩住了他——他用力向上挣扎着，扯开不管什么盖住他的东西。  
当Bruce把自己解救出来的时候，他发现自己在曼哈顿大桥上，身边堆着那团皱巴巴的降落伞。  
这是他的回忆？还是他的梦境？  
无论是什么，都将他带回了和那个男人相遇的那天。  
疼痛一分都没有减少。Bruce小心地站起来，拖着步子朝桥的一头走去。他得给Alfred打个电话，他得联系上他，Alfred一定会担心的——  
他颤巍巍地从裤袋里掏出手机，却一个手滑将手机摔了出去。他没办法联系到Alfred了，Bruce焦躁地想。他弯下腰去捡手机，此时一双手出现在他眼前，帮他捡起了手机。  
就如他回忆那样，他落到了桥上，他的手机摔了出去，一个男人撑着伞帮他捡起了手机。  
Bruce抬起头，想要再看看那个男人到底长什么样子。他需要再看看，这一次他不会再忘记了。  
然后他看到了一张狰狞的蝙蝠脸。  
Bruce吓得往后退了一步。黑色的，长着尖牙的蝙蝠，而此刻Bruce正直直地盯着那对漆黑的小眼睛。  
蝙蝠，怎么会出现蝙蝠？Bruce幼时曾不小心跑到庄园底下的一个洞穴里，那里面简直每一个地方都有一只蝙蝠。蹲着，站着，倒挂着，大大小小的都有。他尽可能悄声地退出了那个洞穴，从此再也没有进入过。  
Bruce屏息看着眼前的蝙蝠人，他不明白自己为什么不立马逃开。那个男人仍用人类的双手撑着伞，脖子以上的部分一动不动地盯着他。  
突然男人动了，他的脸慢慢地靠近了Bruce。Bruce强迫自己不要逃开，动物的气息越来越强烈，蝙蝠皮毛下的尖牙若隐若现。  
短暂得捕捉不到的一瞬间，又或者是无比慢速度的一瞬间，因为Bruce清晰地看到蝙蝠的嘴是如何张开，那对尖牙是如何亮了出来，又是如何地向他刺来。Bruce的心脏剧烈跳动得仿佛要冲破胸膛，却仍是一动不动地站在原地。他就要死了，死在这里——  
Bruce猛地睁开眼睛醒了过来。  
他用力地呼吸着，试图让梦中的恐惧褪去。他不再看着天花板，起身将床头水杯中的水一饮而尽。他得做些什么，他不想要待在这。  
他迅速穿好了衣服，便从韦恩庄园跑了出去。

天刚朦朦发亮，路上只有零星几个晨练的行人。  
Bruce不知道自己该做些什么，他只是不停地跑着，跑着，似乎在逃避着什么东西。他不知道自己在往哪跑，他也不知道自己跑了多久。身侧的景物快速地从他视野中后退，渐渐地他只是无意识地迈着步子。  
让他最终停下来的是胸口要命的刺痛。Bruce慢慢停下来，一步一步向前走着。他不得不小口小口轻轻地呼吸，即使这样他感觉他的肺仍然痛得要命。Bruce双手插着腰，只有这样他才能让自己不就地瘫坐下去。  
汗水从他身上所有地方冒了出来，没走几步他就觉得自己的衣服似乎都湿透了。慢慢地，他终于从无意识的耳鸣中缓过来，开始找出自己跑到了哪。  
而这个答案在一秒钟后就呈现了出来。  
——他又一次来到了曼哈顿大桥。狼狈地，筋疲力尽地。  
Bruce嗤笑一声。现在桥上就只有他一个人，似乎今天他的“蝙蝠人”也不会出现。不过说真的，他为什么会做那个梦？他早过了恐惧蝙蝠的年纪。  
Bruce上下摸着自己的口袋，找到了此刻他最想要的东西。他点上烟，在桥边坐了下来。他有一口没一口地抽着，剧烈跑步让他还没办法非常惬意地抽烟，可是他就是不想停下来。  
他垂下头，朝地上吐出一个烟圈，突然嗓子里的一阵抽动让他没控制好节奏。他剧烈地咳嗽起来，烟从手中掉落。Bruce整个胸口都咳得痛起来，他的眼睛溢满了生理性的泪水，让他看不清眼前的景象。随后他笨拙地学着Alfred的样子拍着胸口给自己顺气，头晕眼花的一瞬间他似乎看到有什么人跑了过来。  
他努力睁开眼睛想要看清楚。  
是他，是那个男人。  
Bruce赶紧起身跑过去，挡在他面前。  
那个男人穿着一身运动装，领口被汗水湿透了，看起来Bruce打断了他的晨跑。男人喘着气在他面前站定，等待着他的开口。Bruce好不容易平复了那阵要命的咳嗽，努力清楚地说出了第一句话：“我想要跟你说声谢谢。”  
男人喘着气没说话，用手擦了擦额头上的汗。这次一起站着说话Bruce才发现男人格外地高大健壮，似乎比他还要高上那么一点点。“之前没来得及说。”他说。  
男人还是不明所以地看着他，“上次在那边。”Bruce用手指了指桥，补充道。男人看向他手指的方向，还是没说话。  
Bruce收回手，“我只是有一种预感，你会再来到这里。”汗水从男人的脸上流下，Bruce发现这样子性感极了。他略微扬起了嘴角：“有时候你只能试一试，否则怎么知道结果会怎样呢。”  
男人仍然沉默地盯着他。  
Bruce尴尬地看了看四周。显然他误会了什么，也许对这个人来说那只是再平常不过的一件事了，也许他每天都扶老奶奶过马路，拯救困在树上的小猫，给雨中的陌生人送伞。他表现得太在意了，也许这个人会当他是疯子。  
Bruce冲着男人笑了笑：“抱歉。”点点头准备离开。  
他走开了几步，然后听到身后男人冲着他喊：“我还在等你还我的伞呢。”  
Bruce诧异地转过身去，男人微微地笑着。于是他走了回去，继续那段对话：“我叫Bruce。”  
男人也向他走来，温暖有力的手握住了他：“我叫Clark。”

******

很久之后，至少久到他们开始打彼此的电话，开始一起共进晚餐，开始一起去旅行，开始在同一张床上醒来，开始吵架，开始和好，开始一起面对生活的时候。有一天他们再次来到这座桥边，夕阳正在从河面上落下去。一切都是橘黄色的，温暖得像是Clark这个人。Bruce牵着Clark的手停下来，站在桥上。他们交换了一个浅浅的吻，在人来人往的纽约，在行人匆匆走过的曼哈顿大桥上，他们无所顾忌地接吻，只想让对方明白自己的爱意。

Bruce在悄悄数着Clark的睫毛：“我想到了我们第一次见面的时候。”  
Clark拉开了一点距离，Bruce暗暗遗憾。“怎么了？”Clark轻声细语，情人般的呢喃。  
“你看见了我。”Bruce没头没脑地说，Clark歪了歪头，示意他继续。“我是说，你看见了‘我’。你问我还好吗，不像大多数人问的那样，他们就像——”Bruce寻找着合适的比喻，“就像那天已经问了上百次一样随口一问。你问得很认真，好像对你来说其他事都不重要了。”Bruce对着他的爱人微笑，“我想，我从未见过的这个人，他怎么会，他怎么会是这世界上唯一一个知道我并不好的人。”Clark的手抚上了他的脸，“那时候我相信，要是我能查到你叫什么，要是我能查出你是谁，那么一切都会好起来。”  
Clark的回应是再次吻上他。  
一切都会好起来，Bruce这么想。

**Author's Note:**

> *蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠促使Bruce成为了蝙蝠侠，借此寓意，这个宇宙中Clark的出现从此改变了Bruce。


End file.
